How much I love him
by DancingInTheNight
Summary: What happened when Bluefur eventually told Oakheart about her expecting his kits... One-shot This is my first publish, I really hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate some reviews! ;D


**Oneshot for Bluefur and Oakheart ~ First product published so far. I really hope you guys like it, I wasn't sure what to write about so I just went with a good ol' warriors story. Would love some reviews so I can get better! ;)**

***Bluefur's POV***

Thoughts rushed through my mind as I heaved my nervous self through the dark, dense forest. Would he be there? How was he going to react? Is he going to tell everyone? Sunstar couldn't possibly make Thistleclaw the new clan deputy?

As I continued to make more and more ground to our regular meeting spot I began to come to realization that I was beginning to get slower and slower. My paws were achingly sore after the two patrols I lead early in the afternoon and I couldn't remember the last meal I had fully eaten. Eventually my breath began to get heavier and heavier and I nearly wanted to give way until I saw him. His sleek reddish brown pelt glistening in the moonlight, oh how much I missed him since our last visit.

Noisily but excitedly I made my way up the hill where he was awaiting. Confusion lurking in his piercing green eyes. Once I accomplished the task of making my way up to the higher ground I plopped myself down onto the cool grass, completely ignoring the smirk lying on his face. How did I ever get stuck with such a handsome tom like him? I was never the admired she-cat in Thunderclan, that award would have to go to my late sister, Snowfur. I sigh thinking of her and her now motherless kit, Whitepaw. Deep down in my heart I know one day he'll become an astounding warrior that many will look up to, even if he may be the product of Thistleclaw he still has a bit of Snowfur in him. I blink away the memories as Oakheart finally breaks the silence.

"May I ask what took you so long?" his deep voiced asked. I close my eyes knowing that the time has come to reveal the truth.

I rose to my paws, briskly touching noses with him before releasing the news.

"I-I'm expecting kits." I answer sullenly. "I'm s-sorry! I know this is going to be a lot of trouble for us but nobody has to know but us!" I can hear myself beginning to crack, worry breaking me down until I see a huge smile forming across Oakheart's face.

"Why are you sorry? This is fantastic!" He chimes in.

"How? This is forbidden! If our clan's ever found out we'd be in so much trouble! They might even leave us rogue!"

"I wouldn't mind being a rogue with you…" Oakheart flirts as I back away my head hung in shame.

"I don't know what to do. Only Leopardfoot knows and soon everyone will and they'll begin to wonder who the father is!"

"I have no problem with joining Thunderclan if it's the best thing to do for our kits." he says, nuzzling my cheek in affection although I am in no mood for his attention. I heavily back away and cock my head at him in confusion.

"How are you not distressed about this? If you join then I could risk being deputy and you know what would happen if Thistleclaw got that spot, my whole clan would be in danger from his fury!" I whine.

Oakheart unheartedly sighs. He sits himself down and thoughtfully looks out into the distance. The silence is unbearable but I'm not sure what to say or do. I no doubt love Oakheart with all that is within me but I couldn't possibly raise these kits but I know how much he wanted them. After several minutes he speaks:

"Things would be so much easier if we were in the same clan, you think?"

"I would give anything to have been born in Riverclan with you but for now I am stuck with my own loyalties to Thunderclan. I think it'd be best if I give you the kits after they are born, I think it'd be better for them anyway since they're expected in the winter. Riverclan thrives better during bare leaf." I say.

Oakheart has no response. I awkwardly curl my tail around my body and bow my head down to the oncoming wind that passes by. I release a short shiver which Oakheart notices. He slowly pads his way over to me and lays his head atop of mine, sighing in content.

"I love you, Bluefur."

"I love you as well, Oakheart"

"How will you possibly escape with the kits and bring them to the Riverclan border?" he asks, not removing his head from mine.

"I'll think of a way, you've got to trust me." I reply.

"I trust you." he meows, bracing himself from another gust of wind that hits me from behind.

"You'll be an amazing father, you know?"

"And you'll be an amazing mother, it's a shame that you won't keep them." I noted the anger in his voice. Why'd he have to ruin the moment? I leaped to my paws, annoyance rippling off of me.

"Why can't you just go with this? You know how much this is hurting me, I'm just trying to do what I think is best!"

"Abandoning them with me isn't going to solve all your problems, Bluefur!" he scolded. It amazed me how moments ago we were peacefully enjoying each others presence and now, seconds later spitefully arguing with each other over nonsense.

"You would know about my problems because you're the start of them all! I would've never been put in this position if you had left me alone! I regret having ever met you!" I spat out, silencing our dispute. Looking into Oakheart's eyes I immediately began to regret my words. Oakheart was a piece of happiness that I would be forever grateful for. Thinking of him lightened me in my darkest mood and I began to ponder how I could've raged such vile words at him.

"Well I'm glad you're so open with your feelings for me." He numbly replied. "On the first day of leaf bare I'll be expecting our bundle of happiness at the Riverclan border." he mewed coldly before angrily stalking away.

"Oakheart! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! I don't know what overcame me, it's just all this pressure has been building up on me with the deputy position and Thistleclaw and now us!" I yowled as I began catching up to him, staying stride by stride. Noticing that he wasn't going to accept any of my apology I ran in front of him, refusing to break free of his path. "Please, I'm sorry. Just don't be mad at me." I glanced up at Oakheart, tears brimming beneath my eyes.

After letting go of a sigh and swiveling his gaze down to meet mine he finally answered. "Bluefur, I understand, I really do. Our clans mean a lot to us and I'm willing to take in these kits. Just remember I will always love you and be there for you no matter what it takes." He then calmly touched his nose to mine. We stood like that for what felt like hours until he finally raised his head and swiped his tongue between my ears.

"The first day of leaf bare." I whispered before I finally bid him farewell. Slowly Oakheart's body disappeared over the hills and I was left alone under our tree.

How much I feared for the first day of leaf bare.


End file.
